


Order and Chaos

by GeckoGirl89



Series: Angel Drabbles [14]
Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Drabble, Episode: s01e22 To Shanshu in LA, F/M, Fluff and Angst, More subtext than text, Protectiveness, temporary coma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 00:03:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8265293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeckoGirl89/pseuds/GeckoGirl89
Summary: Cordelia introduces chaos to Angel's life, but his world becomes very simple when she is hurt.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "Chaos" on the 100 Words community on Imzy: https://www.imzy.com/100words/.

Angel should be annoyed with the chaos Cordelia introduces to his life. Her bizarre filing system only makes sense to her, and she constantly drags him to parties when he would rather stay home.

Instead, Angel is… _fond_ of her.

With Cordelia lying comatose on a hospital bed, his world is ordered, simple. Angel needs her, so he will save her. He will kill, maim, or destroy every demon or human responsible for her current condition until she returns to him.

Hours later, Cordelia smiles, looks at him, and says his name. The chaos returns, and Angel is beyond grateful.


End file.
